The present invention relates to the formulation of an appetite suppressant oral composition in the form of a dentifrice and mouthspray comprising as essential ingredients Benzocaine, a high impact flavor and a sweetening agent, which coacts to control the appetite and permit reduction in body weight by simply brushing or spraying before or after meals, preferably before meals.
It has been found that the combination of about 0.075-1.5% by weight Benzocaine, about 0.5-1.5% by weight of a high impact flavor, such as chocolate chip mint, and about 0.2-0.6% sweetening agent functions as an appetite suppressant agent in a dentifrice formulation. This unexpected use of present novel dentifrice to suppress appetite and promote weight loss provides a new secondary benefit to the oral hygiene function of a dentifrice.
Current products to suppress appetite and control weight are generally drugs with undesirable side effects, often with a propensity to be addictive; whereas present novel appetite suppressant dentifrice provides a non-pharmacological means to suppress appetite.
There are many appetite suppressant products on the market, both prescription items and over the counter products. Most of these products act as central nervous system stimulants, such as amphetamines, or have a similar mechanism of action. Many of the over the counter products, such as Acutrin, Dexatrim, Appedrine, etc. contain Phenylpropanolamine HCl.+-.Caffeine. Ayds, another well known appetite suppressant product, is a caramel candy containing Benzocaine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,942 also discloses an appetite control composition which is readily ingested, comprising a candy base of sucrose and maltose, caffeine, Benzocaine, vitamins and optionally flavors including quinine to reduce the sweetness of the sucrose and maltose. This composition is preferably a slow-dissolving hard candy or tablet, but may also be in the form of gum drops, chocolate bars or drops, cotton candy, lozenges or gelatin desserts, all of which are ingestible.
Oral compositions, containing Benzocaine for temporary relief of pain in the oral cavity are well known products on the market such as Anbesol gel, a liquid comprising phenol, alcohol and benzocaine; Chloroseptic losenges containing Benzocaine, corn syrup, glycerine, sucrose and flavor for temporary relief of sore throat pain; and Hurricain Topical anesthetic aerosol spray containing 20% benzocaine to control oral pain.
Benzocaine is also an ingredient in otic solutions useful as analgesic-decongestant ear drops; and in hemorrhoid ointment suppositories to shrink the inflamed hemorrhoid tissue and to relieve pain.
Benzocaine is recognized as safe and effective for oral use as an over-the-counter (OTC) anorectic (weight control) in a dose of 3 to 15 mg. in gum, lozenges or candy. The benzocaine controls appetite by numbing the oral mucous membranes as disclosed in the Federal Register, vol. 47, No. 39, Feb. 26, 1982, pp. 8473 and 8474.
However, none of the above cited prior art discloses an appetite suppressant dentifrice formulation to control weight, comprising a suppressant agent containing Benzocaine, a high impact flavor and a sweetening agent, in a dental vehicle which may be in the form of a dental cream or a mouth spray. The concept of a dentifrice formulation containing an appetite suppressant agent is novel.